Maggie's Picnic
by FanBoy752
Summary: A longer one-shot story where Maggie and, her archenemy, Gerald go on a picnic together, Much like to a familiar scene in Lisa's Date with Destiny. MaggiexGerald and Seven Years from the original timeline. Continuation of Short Accident. Remember, Maggie and Gerald are friends in seven years later, enemies in the present. Update: Teen for including Minor Suggestive Themes, sorry.


**The Simpsons (Teen Fanfiction Rating for Mild Violence, Mild Language, and Minor Suggestive Themes)**

**Disclaimers**

I don't own the Simpsons. This Series belongs to Fox and Gracie Films, aka by Matt Groening

**Maggie's Picnic**

**Main Characters**: Maggie Simpson and Gerald Samson

**Supporting Simpsons**: Lisa and Marge

**Supporting Character**: Moe

**Couch Gag**

The living room is without a couch as Lisa is the only one here so she brought out her 'Unfold-a-Couch' Capsule. She placed it where it supposed to be; put a drop of water on it, and it unveils a couch right before her eyes. She sat first and the rest of the family sat on the couch.

-742 Evergreen Terrace, 9:00AM-

Today is a Saturday Morning for Margaret Evelyn Simpson as she watches her long-time favorite show: The Itchy and Scratchy Show. Maggie is now 8-Years Old because the story took place 7 Years from the Original Timeline. Maggie is wearing a blue dress which is identical to her 15-Year Old Sister named Lisa Simpson back when she is her age, her black shoes makes her formal because she felt comfort and fashion with these, her blue bow makes her a true blue girl, and her pacifier that she sucked all the time is now using moderately. Whenever Maggie feels sad, lonely, depressed, or needs anger management, she uses her pacifier to calm her nerves and problems.

Maggie laughed ecstatically as what she watched is so funny despite of the violence she saw. Suddenly, a landline phone rang as Maggie hopped out of her couch and pick up the phone.

"Hello, Maggie Simpson here." Maggie introduced as she is actually calling her frenemy named Gerald Samson. She lowered her eyebrows as she annoyingly answered "Hey, Gerald Samson! What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Maggie." Gerald greeted "Listen, I was hoping if it's okay to forgive me for putting cockroach on your orange juice yesterday."

"Ew! It was you…" Maggie argued while Gerald laughed, she calmed down and forgave him "I mean, sure I forgive you so I'd like to call you all day if you want."

"What? You don't need to." Gerald berated "I'm doing fine, just doing my assignment."

"Gerry, I..." Maggie tried to reply but Gerald interrupted because calling him 'Gerry' isn't suitable for him.

"Call me Gerald, not Gerry." Gerald corrected which makes Maggie annoyed of his preference.

"What?" Maggie debated about his nickname "Your mom let me called you Gerry and you regret nothing."

"I was faking it because I don't want to argue in front of you." Gerald said honestly "What is it you're going to say?" She breathed in and out as she felt like she is going to ask a guy out. She did take her dating practices recently and she learned about talking to a boy so she wouldn't argue at him.

"Gerry, I was wondering if you want to go on a picnic with me." Maggie said curiously but she got annoyed when he didn't let her nickname him.

"Gerald!" He replied as he accepted he request "And Yes."

"Come on, Gerald." Maggie groaned annoyingly "Everyone calls me Maggie makes me happy. And you calling yourself Gerry aren't an embarrassing name."

"It's because I made friends with bullies recently." Gerald hesitated "I don't want to let anyone know that I'm dating a girl."

"We're not…" Maggie answered but her mother named Marge Simpson interrupted.

"Maggie, who's that you're calling?" Marge asked.

"Mom, I'm talking to Gerald." Maggie then asked "And may I go out on a picnic with him?"

"Sure, you can." Marge permissively said "Watch out for Sideshow Bob, he got out of prison recently." She smiled as her mother leave the living room and make snacks at the dining room.

"Darn that Sideshow Bob." Maggie returned to Gerald.

"I know, right?" Gerald asked to Maggie favorably "Where can I meet you?"

"Springfield Picnic Grounds, Lunchtime." Maggie answered, checking her new 'Simpsons Episode Guide: The Ultimate Springfield Tour' where she finds the implied place.

"Okay, I'll be there." Gerald replied happily before hanging up "See you later." She returned the phone and sat down with her head on her knees, thinking about what it's like hanging out with her frenemy.

"Oh, dear God." Maggie thought embarrassingly "I'm actually dating a boy. For once in your life, get help from your sister." A doorbell rang as her 15-Year Old Sister named Lisa Simpson walk into the living room. She is wearing her new red dress and turned to Maggie, remembering her time wearing her old dress back in 8 Years Old.

"I see you need help from me." Lisa read Maggie's thoughts.

"Lisa, how many times do comical effects come from?" Maggie asked curiously about the satire.

"A lot of things like Dad repairing the door give Grandpa's Entrance" Lisa answered "And Kissing Milhouse makes him fall into a friendly hawk. But more importantly, you need help from me."

"Sure, I was." Maggie sighed "Gerald and I started becoming friends and we have a hard time to know each other."

"Well, you look like Milhouse when he tries to ask me out on a date." Lisa compared "And Bart when Gerald tries to prank you or bully you, no offense little sister."

"I get that every day, Lisa." Maggie thought.

"Back then, you were fighting with Gerald before you guys reach to Second Grade." Lisa remembered but Maggie's stern look makes her stop thinking about it. She cleared her throat and advised "Here's my advice: Don't kiss a boy, let a boy kiss you."

"How is that helpful?" Maggie asked.

"It's irony; you'll know when you learn it, Maggie." Lisa replied as she cracked her back. She groaned painfully and rested on her couch with a keg of Duff Beer placed on the floor "By the way, Moe wants me to deliver a keg of Duff Beer at his tavern. Can you do it for me?"

"Sure, Lisa." Maggie shrugged as she carry the keg and bring her basket along the way. Before she can get out, she wears her blue sun hat and her blue bow.

-Moe's Tavern, 11:30AM-

At Moe's Tavern, Maggie is delivering a keg of Duff Beer to Moe. Lenny, Carl, and Barney are Moe's usual customers as she is wearing a blue sun hat to prevent anyone seeing her in person. She felt tired after pulling or carrying the keg the whole time.

"Ah, Maggie." Moe greeted nonchalantly "Good Morning, little Simpson."

"Nice to meet you, Uncle Moe." Maggie said as she lift the keg and places it into the table "Lisa isn't here so I carry this for you." Moe walk beside her but two policemen named Chief Wiggum and Lou are here because they thought someone is drinking underage.

"There you are." Chief Wiggum inspected Maggie and Moe "We got a case of a girl going underage drinking."

"Oh no, Sir Wiggum." Moe answered, protecting Maggie from juvie "Maggie only wants to deliver the keg of beer to me. No Underage Drinkers here."

"Sorry about that." Chief Wiggum apologized as they leave the tavern; Maggie sighed in relief and fans her sweat with her hat.

"Anyway, why in a sun hat?" Moe asked "You look cuter without it." She opened her mouth to speak but interrupted by Barney's burp.

"Say, Maggie." Barney said after burping "Why do you have to wear your hat?"

"Because I'm going on a picnic with Gerald, isn't it good?" Maggie asked for an advice from the bartender.

"Well, I like to tell you something." Moe said to Maggie "Dating is like being hooked to a boy like the time I dated your mother, Midge."

"Marge, Moe." Maggie corrected "And you dated her before my Mom married my Dad."

"Sure, Homer didn't mind until he saw it in person. Anyway, he visits here more commonly and he seems to like you and your children more than his wife. Although he doesn't give up for Marge, he comes here to pass the troubles away." Moe explained while storing Duff Beer into his fridge. He then offered a glass of water for Maggie "Want some glass of water before the picnic? Weather Forecast says it'll be hot in the afternoon."

"Thanks, Moe." Maggie replied "Thanks for the advice." She drank a glass of water and leaves the tavern so she can prepare the picnic for her frenemy.

-Springfield Picnic Grounds, 12:07PM-

Maggie is 7 Minutes Late, Seven Minutes Late for Gerald. Good thing, Gerald just got here at the grounds before her as Maggie sat beside him and unpack her bag. In Gerald's mind, he couldn't notice but seeing Maggie's physical appearance. With her beautiful blonde spiky hair, her luminous blue strapless dress, and her attractive smile, Gerald couldn't help stop smiling at her. Despite he couldn't smile very well, Maggie just giggled whenever his teeth wobbled.

As she is finished preparing the picnic, both of them sat down and Maggie took eye contact on him before speaking.

"So, what do you think we should do this afternoon?" Gerald asked first but he slightly heard a rumble on Maggie's stomach. She is hungry now and she didn't even eat food for a few hours.

"Gosh, I think we should eat now." Maggie said nervously as she took out a cake from her basket "I bake myself a cake. Do you want a slice?"

"Sure." Gerald agreed as Maggie slice one part of the cake "Uh, Strawberry Flavor?"

"Sorry, my mom overbought those strawberries so I would use them all for it." Maggie apologized to him about the cake "Hope you don't mind." Gerald is about to answer but a familiar laugh alarmed them as they turned to Nelson Muntz.

"Haw Haw!" Nelson laughed while pointing to Gerald "Eating a Strawberry Cake is for girls." Maggie saw Gerald's frown as she lowered her eyebrow at Nelson.

"Hey, boys can eat strawberry too." Maggie defended.

"I know but still Haw Haw!" Nelson taunted with a laugh, Maggie throws her pink cake at Nelson as she gestured her finger slicing her neck. Nelson surrendered and walks away slowly, knowing that the gesture will kill him.

"Get lost." Maggie said in frustration, she looked at Gerald and she curled her legs in sadness "D'oh…"

"It's okay, I like your Cake." Gerald forgave her and he cheered her up with a slice of cake he didn't even bite "I prefer meaty foods if you want to eat."

"Sure, I cut into parts from a Roasted Chicken." Maggie put out chunks of Roasted Chicken "But Homer sliced it badly so it turned into chunks." Gerald picked a piece of it and it tasted good with honey as its sauce.

"It tasted good with honey." Gerald deliciously said.

"Thanks, Gerald." Maggie said as she brought out her tea party set "Tea Party?" Gerald feels embarrassed about her game but it interrupts again with Bart off-screen.

"What gives, man?" Bart asked off-screen, considerably.

"Ugh, Bart." Gerald annoyingly said because it is saddening Maggie as he try to approach him. Maggie followed him and they head to the Topiary Maze.

At the Topiary Maze, Bart and Jimbo are confronting each other. The confrontation is almost ending as Jimbo gives him a dare.

"Tell you what?" Jimbo said with a dead frog on a tray "I'll give you twenty dollars if you eat this frog." The following scenes are about to be for Teens or older but Gerald covered his eyes to avert the scene.

Maggie didn't cover her eyes as her cheeks bulged instantly, shocked of what Bart is doing. Good thing is that she cupped her mouth before she can even puke.

**Sometime Later… (12:14PM)**

Maggie and Gerald are back at their blanket again, this time is that Maggie's mouth is slightly scattered with green vomit. She already puke her vomit into a barf bag Gerald brought as the conflict Bart and Jimbo doing is unethical.

"Thanks for helping me, Gerry." Maggie said as she cleaned her mouth with her tissue "Gerald…" As usual, Maggie is continuing but Gerald interrupted once again.

"I'll throw the barf bag." Gerald offered a help, throwing the barf bag into the trash can. Maggie is unsatisfied as Gerald took the teapot and pour his teacup "Look, I'm pouring tea for you." He frowned and hoped if Maggie was not mad at him.

"No, it's okay." Maggie said, putting her tea into her cup "I'm still sad and bored why things always interrupt us?"

"Things always happen all the time, Maggie." Gerald said, Maggie eats her sandwich and Gerald "Try to hope no bad things happen in the next 30 minutes." She shrugged as her answer and she brought a radio along the picnic.

"You know, I've always like to listen songs with you." Maggie said honestly, trying to switch frequency for a radio station "I've always thought of listening with a boy but…"

"No Worries, Mag." Gerald interrupted "I know you have a hard time getting along with the boys. Some are nice, some are handsome, and some are nerds or bullies." Maggie nodded and finally switches the right frequency, playing a Jazz Song.

"This Jazz Song is a memory for Bleeding Gums Murphy." Maggie said about her sister's idol "This is how I inspired music through Lisa's life." Behind her back, she has a ukulele which is a smaller and different type of a guitar.

"Do you play the Saxophone?" Gerald asked "Because Jazz is one of my least favorite genres but not mostly the least thanks to Lisa."

"Yes but I prefer Guitar more than her Saxophone." Maggie said while fixing her tuning from her ukulele "To me, Jazz is fading away in the future so Lisa and I have been thinking about a collab together before forming a band someday."

"So, your dream is to be a musician?" Gerald asked.

"Yes, expect more from my family." Maggie answered, explaining how she thought of her family "My Mom took care of me most of her spare time; my Dad can be a wholesome troublemaker, along with Bart. But Lisa is different than my Dad and Bart; she is always caring for what she thought of..."

"Such as she is vegetarian and she cares for you because you're her little sister." Gerald interrupted again like he knows it all.

"Correct, Gerald." Maggie frowned and undoubtedly continued "That's why the ukulele is my first instrument to master before the guitar. Even if it is different than the guitar, it is the same chordophone instrument."

"Wow, being talkative is out-of-character for you, Maggie." Gerald broke the fourth wall.

"Of course, you're or no one is interrupting me this time." Maggie smiled as she strummed before singing "Also, I wrote a short song for you."

_Through the eyes of a rival is a friendly soul of one's life_

_But when I see you, I first knew you were my enemy_

_As time passes, I wanted to share my feelings_

_I care for who you are, even if we are fighting._

_Wishing to see the teeth that wobble, I laughed out_

_Without any offense, I may be violent but sweet and tender_

_But I am fawning over a boy in my blanket_

_In a picnic blanket, he likes me._

"Well, it's partially a mix-up of our personalities." Gerald evaluated "A ukulele plays differently than the guitar."

"Of course, it is part of the guitar." Maggie said as they laughed together, afterwards she asked curiously as her eyes never made contact at him "Curious Question: Is this…"

"A date?" Gerald interrupted as he answered confidently "Yes, it is a date and I don't know what to say."

"I don't know what to say either." Maggie said while she chuckled nervously. "_Wow, what was I thinking?_"

"So, Maggie." Gerald then asked "What are things why you like me?"

"Oh, Gerald, Don't get me started." Maggie undoubtedly said "Usually, I talk more than to Gino but I didn't realize why he is part of killing my brother. Sideshow Bob would've been nicer if Bart tries to apologize; all he did is nothing but revenge."

"I was unaware of him." Gerald replied "But I met Gino and he is just darn jealous about me for unknown reason."

"Back in Italy, I have eyes for him…" Maggie continued but still interrupted again.

"…Until he is not the boy you've met so friendly." Gerald interrupted "Sure, I have to confess I can be hard on you."

"Not literally what I was going to say, but yeah." Maggie said as they both laughed, she then asked "What was like when you're hanging out with me?"

"Well, I was like dating your sister because you look just like her." Gerald complimented "I used to have a crush on your sister but I couldn't have better interaction without you."

"You were, Gerald, but getting along my sister is the easiest way you want to make up with me after some quarrelling." Maggie replied and she noticed his hand is on her shoulder later putting her neck "What are you doing?"

"Something you won't be expecting." Gerald said as he slowly leaned into Maggie. She now believes the unexpected things coming up at her; she opened her mouth and slowly leaning to him as well but…

"Okay, break it up, you two." Chief Wiggum interrupted and it startled Gerald and Maggie turning at him.

"Chief Wiggum, what are you doing here?" Maggie asked confusingly, trying to mind off the near kiss.

"Just trying not to let the couples go into contact." Chief Wiggum said before he could look down "But since you two are kids, I'm happily grateful to see romance at young age." Only to laugh out loud, he somehow lost Maggie and Gerald, leaving only the blanket and food.

"Chief, maybe you should apologize to them." Lou suggested as if he is always that stupid to find a criminal or a civilian.

"Nonsense, we got a criminal coming up at Lard Lad Donuts." Chief Wiggum said as they leave the picnic and the grounds to get in their car. They start the engines and leave the picnic grounds silently.

After Chief Wiggum and Lou are gone, Maggie and Gerald are hiding behind topiary from the police because Chief Wiggum annoys their entertainment sometimes. Unlike his son, Ralph, he can break up the tension anytime. Gerald and Maggie laughed at each other as it almost ended up badly.

"That was smart how you hide us from Chief Wiggum." Maggie said to Gerald but she looked at him gasping because he is staring at her the whole time. She breathed in and out and managed to confess her thought "Listen, Gerald. I..."

Suddenly, she is interrupted by Gerald pressing his lips against her lips. She didn't know how it feels like but it was like sucking her own pacifier with mint flavor. She felt sensitive and dreamy as Gerald stopped kissing her, reverting Maggie's fantasy into reality. She felt ecstatic but embarrassed as she blushed red and can't express about the kiss. For her honesty, she opened her mouth but she interrupted once again.

"I love you, Maggie. That is my confession." Gerald confessed "Even if we fight each other, we can love each other. And do you accept my confession?" to show her sign of affection, she looked at herself and her right hand is rubbing her left hand. All she could think is about passing out after a kiss but she is confident that she may be thinking the right guy to marry someday.

"Gerald, I know you love me but I have to say I like you." Maggie stuttered, nervously confessed of what she really feel of him "I really like you and I will ever be. Also, I haven't washed my mouth after puking." She shrugged and embraces him as a gift. They stopped hugging and they look each other smiling as the sun reveals their holding hands. Their time is almost short as they stood up and clean up their picnic before leaving the grounds.

"We should go now, Maggie." Gerald said as he parted his hands away from her "I'll come back fighting you soon."

"Don't get me started." Maggie smirked as she feels light-headed and eventually passed out, much to Gerald gasped at her unconscious body.

-742 Evergreen Terrace, 7:34AM-

Maggie suddenly woke up and she is at her bedroom. When she saw the alarm clock, she only found out that everything she saw is just a dream. She didn't have a picnic with Gerald, she didn't puke after what Bart and Jimbo fought, and she didn't even receive a kiss from Gerald. Despite the events didn't happen, she does love the feeling of dreaming the boy she'll marry someday.

"Oh, it was a dream." Maggie said groggily, she turned to her right and her father named Homer Simpson is sitting her side of the bed "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Trying not to forget my sweet little girl before going to work." Homer said as he patted her head.

"Dad, you've always said that as well to Lisa before I grew up." Maggie said normally and she realized her father wait all the time just to waste his work time "And you wait for me 5 Minutes late from your work."

"D'oh!" Homer annoyingly grunted, he got up and said before leaving her bedroom "Anyway, Daddy is going to work. Bye, Maggie." After her father is gone, she got up and reached for her phone. She dialed Gerald's number and wait for his call, only to hear his message.

"Hi, you've reached Gerald Samson." Gerald said through his voice message "And if this is Maggie Simpson, I'll have to set aside the picnic and help on my Mom's protest. Hope you're not mad at me, please leave a message." After a beep, she felt annoyed but happy after her dream.

"D'oh!" Maggie annoyingly grunted and said to Gerald in her message "No offense, Gerald. I have a dream and…"

"Maggie, Homer left his box of donuts." Marge interrupted her while talking to him "Can you get his box before he leaves the house?" Much to her annoyance, she facepalmed and set aside her details.

"We'll talk about it when you're home, Bye." Maggie hung up and run away from her room "Dad, wait. What about your donuts?" the day couldn't better than this, Maggie is now looking forward a new day she'll experience someday.

**The End**


End file.
